


Drift

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: (good cop voice) whoopsie, Gen, also do the red and white spaceguys even have names ??, tfw you run out of oxygen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: [OLD FIC] Something goes wrong with the shuttle engine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on a tumblr blog of mine wanted me to write a drabble of Benny dying, so here we go aaaaa!! And the reason I’m posting it here and not there is cause I’m super proud of it and really want to share it :0

Everyone always said that no one could hear you scream in space. The silence from the other two astronauts proved this to Ben. But that never stopped him from trying.  
It was an engine failure, with little time for the crew to react. The blue astronaut had done his best to float outside the soon-to-erupt shuttle to fix the problem. Crackling had come from his suit’s radio, followed by a panicked voice telling him to get away, which was then followed by protests.  
“I’m not leaving my spaceship behind! I’ve lost too many already!” Then he felt rumbling. His heart sank as he made desperate attempts to get away as fast as he could. It was then the rest of the crew, red and white suits, had come to assist. They pushed Benny away from the engine, causing him to drift off towards the red spaceship the other two had retreated to. The blue astronaut had begun to spin, facing away from the engine, which soon erupted.  
His heart sank all over again. “Guys?! GUYS?! ARE YOU THERE?!” He had screamed over the comm unit. No response, other than static, as if the connection had been cut off entirely.  
Benny had tried to grab onto the spaceship in front of him, closer and closer, just enough to turn around and make sure they were-  
He felt the force of the explosion push him away from his goal. Farther and farther he flew. He started to panic. He was trained for this kind of stuff, but everything left his mind as he worried more about the other astronauts rather than himself. 

It felt like an eternity he was drifting farther and farther away. He felt tears form in his eyes, only to be frozen from the cold temperatures around him. He didn’t know what to do, and at this point, he didn’t think there was anything he could do. There wasn’t anything he could do but wait. Wait for someone to find him. Wait for his suit to run out of oxygen. Wait for his body to give out due to lack of food. The things he could wait for was an endless list.  
An alarm. An alarm snapped him out of his list-making. He looked at a dial on his wrist. Oxygen. Looks like he didn’t have to wait for long. It didn’t stop him from panicking, of course. He still desperately called out to his friends, only the sound of static on the other end. He shut up after realizing it was a waste of both time and oxygen to be calling for them like this.  
He wanted to cry. He wanted to live. Who doesn’t want to live? The oxygen dial kept reading less and less oxygen available. He gave a mental sigh. There was nothing Benny could do. This was it. First, the lightheadedness, he had already gotten that a few minutes prior, then the vision. His vision began to fade. He knew what this meant. No one was going to find him alive. At his point, well, he had come to terms with it. He lived a great life. Made a lot of great friends. Emmet. Wyldstyle. Metalbeard, Unikitty, even the Cops. His space buddies, who he would see again soon, he hoped.  
He looked out to the stars beyond him. God, they were beautiful. He gave one last smile. One last breath. Closed his eyes one last time. Everything had seemed to fade away then...  
Then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> welp. hecking goodbye, benny.


End file.
